1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step apparatus including a step body that can move between a projecting position where the step body projects from a side surface of a vehicle and a retracted position where the step body is retracted behind the side surface of the vehicle and a drive unit that drives the step body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a step apparatus, when an occupant tries to get into or out of the vehicle, the drive unit drives the step body to the projecting position so that the step body projects outward and assists the occupant in getting into or out of the vehicle.
When the vehicle drives, the drive unit drives the step body to the retracted position so that the step body does not protrude from the side surface of the vehicle and is prevented from being damaged.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-86551 discloses an example of a step apparatus in which a drive unit includes a drive motor and a parallel link mechanism that connects the drive motor to a step body. The parallel link mechanism has a plurality of link members connected to each other such that the link members can rotate around vertical axes.
In this step apparatus, the step body is moved horizontally between the projecting position and the retracted position.
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-63988 discloses another example of a step apparatus in which a drive unit includes a drive motor that rotates a rotating shaft around an axial center extending along the length of a step body and a gear-rotating mechanism that connects the rotational axis to the step body. The gear-rotating mechanism has a plurality of rotating members that rotate around the axial center extending along the length of the step body.
In this step apparatus, the step body is rotated around the axial center extending along the length of the stop body between the projecting position and the retracted position.
In the step apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 4-86551, a space for installing the link members included in the parallel link mechanism and a space for allowing the link members to move must be provided in addition to a space for installing the drive motor. Accordingly, the installation space for the drive unit is large.
In addition, the drive unit must be installed at a position where a space without obstacles covers the moving areas of the link members. Thus, the installation position of the drive unit is limited.
In the step apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 5-63988, a space for installing the rotating shaft that extends along the length of the step body must be provided in addition to a space for installing the drive motor. Accordingly, the installation space for the drive unit is large.
In addition, the drive unit must be installed at a position where a space without obstacles covers the entire length of the step body so that the rotating shaft can be placed. Thus, the installation position of the drive unit is limited.